Alice Scath
Backstory Alice is Vex and Xana Scath's fifth and youngest child, born just a few minutes after her twin brother Zer Scath. There was a complication with her birth or what was thought to be a complication, it was in fact just a disturbance in the universe from the immense power she was born with. The reason her twin brother had no magical or physical aptitude was because of her, she absorbed his power while they were in the womb, because of this she was born with the power of the dragon granting her nine different abilities at birth. To mark that she was in fact born with the power of the dragon she has a mark, one of the original glyphs of the number nine on her left wrist, it looks like a modern day question mark without the dot below it. This power however was so powerful that she could not control it so her father sealed it away after she destroyed half of the continent she was on. When she was nine her father thought that she was ready to learn to control her abilities, but to do so would need to absorb "Spirit Rings" for each of the nine abilities she possess, "Spirit Rings" only come from "Spirit Beasts" that are over one million years old, in comparison most "Spirit Beasts" only live to be two hundred thousand years old, so finding these beasts would prove to be a challenge. She was taken to Star Dou Spirit Forest to try and find a compatible "Spirit Beast" for her first ability, "Sound Manipulation". Her father tracked down a two million year old "Sonic Bat", it was a "Spirit Beast" well known for manipulating sound to travel at supersonic speeds. The bat lived in a cave on the edge of the forest, her father lured it out and attacked it leaving it defenseless, however in order to absorb the spirit ring she had to be the one to kill it. She had never killed before, knowingly at least, she never even saw blood before, but even at the age of nine she knew she had to kill it, she took the knife her father was holding and ended the bat's life by slitting it's throat. A grey ring about the size of her floated there above the bat's corpse, she placed her hand on it, after a long and fierce battle within herself she had successfully absorbed it. Years went by and she had found two other spirit rings allowing her to unlock her next two abilities, "Esoteric Fire Manipulation" and "Esoteric Wind Manipulation" from a "Golden Dragon" and "Valkyrie King" respectively. Alice now lives in Star Dou Spirit Forest watching over the younger spirit beasts while hunting the older ones to gain spirit rings. Personality Alice is a sensitive person by heart, she cares about the problems of people and animals alike, she will always try to help those in need and enjoys doing it. Alice gets confused relatively easily in social situations due to not socializing with humans for most of her life, but she can easily tell what animals are thinking and feel. Despite having love for both humans and animals she loves to fight, when she starts battling someone she goes into a crazed state, the only way out of that state is one of three ways, first by defeating her opponent, second is if someone snaps her out of it, and third is if she's knocked out. Abilities Alice_Scath/Abilities and Skills|Abilities and Skills Alice_Scath/Ability Attacks|Ability Attacks Alice_Scath/Special_Attacks|Special Abilities